


RWBY: Rose Petal (Qrow/Summer)

by Kirimizi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Hairplay, Kissing, Nicknames, Raven Branwen - Freeform, Raven likes Summer more than her own brother, Romance, lil bit of angst, rare pair I guess?, springtime, tbh isn’t that probably the case anyways?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Qrow is a dumbass who shows no respect ever and Summer is super done with his attitude. When she is confronted by a strange note left on her bag, she tries to make sure she is ready for everything and anything.Want updates right when they come? Follow me on tumblr @ kirimizi!





	RWBY: Rose Petal (Qrow/Summer)

On a beautiful late spring day, the cherry blossoms found themselves blooming later than normal on the Beacon campus. Summer Rose decided to spend her day taking a stroll around the courtyard of her beloved Beacon Academy. A fine day for a walk, she thought. She took her scythe with her as a precaution, strapping it to her back as though she prepped for a hunt. 

However, today’s walk was backed by something a bit more than the need to walk. Recently, a note card was placed on her book bag some time between the last two nights. It was written in a graceful cursive she could have sworn she saw before. The note was clear in its statement however: “Meet me by the garden at the edge of the second courtyard, near the red roses. Make sure to come alone.” Unsure who could have left the note card on her bag, she decided to go to the meeting spot, regardless of how suspicious the note card was. 

On Summer’s walk, she thought of a few possibilities on the interpretation of the card. It could be a confrontation of someone who didn’t like her… but she didn’t think anyone disliked her in such a way. Second option was that perhaps someone was requesting her help. That was her most ideal option, or so she thought. The lesser believable third option would be a confession of feelings. But that wasn’t exactly a thing she felt that could occur to her. She quickly brushed off the idea, instinctively thinking back to a fight she had with her teammate two weeks prior. 

Qrow Branwen was a hard man to talk to sometimes. Summer understood this, given the few times he had opened up to her, it was revealed he had gone through many trials growing up. The fact that he shared this with her showed that he was growing as a person and as a hunter. But the very next morning, the two of them butted heads like no had ever seen. 

Qrow pulled down her hood in one of their combat classes, and Summer tried to reason with him on how highly disrespectful this was to her as a person and demanded an apology. While he brushed off the comments, his own sister confronted him, doing her best to protect their Summer from “exploding” as they called it, in the middle of class. Then, Raven and Qrow began to fight. It wasn’t until Summer jumped in the middle of their quarrel that the two halted, realizing they had just fought in front of their whole class. 

Raven was known for keeping to herself in the team, unless Summer herself personally asked for her. No one understood why, but the hardheaded Branwen sister had a serious soft side for the Summer Rose. When questioned about it, she simply ignored whoever asked. 

The spring breeze blew through the young huntresses hair, hitting the back of her white hood as she walked to the courtyard. The seasons were ready to change any day now and summertime was around the corner. That meant ice cream on hot summer nights, vacation time, and more hunting trips! Summer reminisced about the few times the team had gone hunting together and succeeded in their missions. 

“Summer.” A few steps into the garden, a cold voice called out to her. Summer stopped and straightened up her back before turning from her spot. Qrow greeted her with his famous cocky grin. But she wasn’t buying the façade he put up today.

“So you were the one who wrote the note.” She stated, staring at him with the utmost resentment in her eyes.   
“What great detective skills you have,” He chuckled before clearing his throat. “I just wanted to talk to you again. After all, I don’t like when we fight.”   
“Did Raven put you up to this?”   
“No, well...kind of. But she made some good points.”  
“That’s cool and all, but what if I don’t want to hear them?”  
“I know you will because you care too much about our team.”

Well shit. Summer pinched the back of her hood, taking a moment to look around the courtyard. She wasn’t a fan of being called out like that. In fact, she couldn’t bring herself to face the dark haired man again. 

“Fine then, what do you have to say for yourself?”  
“A lot, that’s why I brought you over here.” Qrow smiled, ready to let her know the truth behind his actions. Summer hesitantly moved over to his spot near the garden wall, leaning against the wall next to Qrow. 

As soon as Qrow tried to open his mouth to begin the conversation, he began to twiddle his thumbs, unable to keep still. Summer noticed his twitching from the corner of her eye and turned herself around to where she leaned her shoulder onto the wall instead.

“What’s gotten into you lately?” Summer crossed her arms, expressing frustration clear as day on her face. Qrow chuckled, trying his best to play off her attitude.   
“You have no idea how hard this is to do.” For the first time in the years she knew him, Qrow seemed genuinely scared. Her expression changed immediately, back into the concerned Summer her knew so well.  
“No need for such a worried look. Lemme see that smile of yours instead.”   
“Qrow, I’m not in the mood right now.”  
“Is that why you’re smiling?” He snapped back.

“Summer,” Qrow began, scratching at the back of his head. “I haven’t been being honest with you. There’s a lot about me you may already know, but there are things…” He trailed off. “A lot I haven’t told you about me. But, that ends now. From here on out, I wanna be honest with you. Are you with me still?” Qrow’s voice seemed to go in and out for Summer and he could easily tell her attention was fading. 

That wouldn’t last very long, however.

Qrow took in a deep breath before exhaling. The seasons changed so often to him that he wasn’t aware of it until that very moment. Soft cherry petals flew through the air around the garden, littering the ground beneath them and filling the empty space between them. The trees were the epitome of beauty during the late spring. Summer herself fell in love the the late bloomers when she would go out for her beloved walks around campus.   
On a few occasions, she would pluck a few of the flowers right off the tree and decorate the dorm when her teammates weren’t around. One of the many reasons the team had a soft spot for their Summer Rose. 

The scene was something out of a fairy tale. As well as perfect timing for Qrow to fuck all the shit up of course.

“You mean the world to me, short-stack. Don’t you ever forget that.” Summer smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder in response.  
“Thank you. I’m glad you’re my teammate.”   
“I’m not done yet,” He looked down to her and moved a few stray strands of hair from her eyes. “Look at those beautiful things. Silver as the moon itself.”   
“Everyone has them.”  
“Sure, but yours are something special.” His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer to close the gap between them.   
“I love you, Summer Rose.” His voice softly spoke. This quickly caught her attention. Her eyes lit up like the full moon at midnight. Meanwhile, her heart had begun to pound harder than it ever had before. As much as she cared for this man, Summer didn’t expect a moment like this to come. Her mouth moved as if out of pure habit:  
“I love you too, Qrow Branwen.” She blurted out. 

Summer clamped a hand over her mouth, completely taken aback by the words that had come out. She was in such shock, yet Qrow’s smile grew so sweetly.  
“I love you so much. Since the day I met you, more than the spring spirits love their flowers.” Her cheeks turned more red by the second, turning her head down and away from him. He lifted her chin to meet his gaze. 

“There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you. To ensure a smile is always on your face.” Qrow lifted away her hand from her mouth and gently left a kiss on her lips. Only an inch away from her face, Summer herself leaned in to close the gap, leaving a kiss on the cheek of the man before her. 

His arms pulled her into his lap, with the two finally face to face together. Qrow tightened his grip on her waist, pressing his lips into hers with more affection than before. Summer responded by wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and moving her lips softly with his. The two moved along together, Qrow being as tender and gentle as he could be. But once she parted her lips for him, the man began to lack control of his actions, snaking his tongue past the plush lips that so eagerly kissed his own. A small moan left her mouth, giving Qrow the chance to lose more and more of himself in their sweet moment. 

Summer’s arms remained wrapped up around his neck, playing with his midnight colored hair every now and again. With one arm around her waist, he snuck a hand up her hood and softly played with the loose strands of hair that framed her face. He slowed down his movements, subtly pulling back. Qrow pressed his forehead against Summer’s, quietly muttering between the two of them and playing with her hair. 

“My little rose petal. I wish this moment could last forever.”   
“Qroooooow.“  
“C’mon, it’s a cute nickname!” He retorted.   
“Mm.” She headbutted the man before laying her head down on his chest for the remainder of the afternoon.


End file.
